


Work for the Role

by blisskendall



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: KickThePj - Freeform, KickTheStickz - Freeform, M/M, Smut, crabstickz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blisskendall/pseuds/blisskendall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris will do anything for the role of his career. PJ takes this on board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story was written by anonymous, it's not written by me. I don't own any part of it. I only got permission to upload it.

The bright lights coming in from the mid-morning sun made it difficult for Chris to see what was in the room he was waiting in. He sat anxiously in the large waiting room, the bright white walls covered in posters for successful films and shows. The empty frame on the end of the row of posters made him daydream about his face being on there; his name in bright white at the bottom.

_Christopher James Kendall._

He held his credentials on a plain piece of paper in his hands – his experience consisting of being a recent graduate of a drama school, and a few brief cameos in a couple short films. The lack of _real_ experience filled him with concern of what the director would think of him, and his place in the role. Chris looked around the room – nobody else was in there – he was the last person to audition for the day.

He had seen a plethora of disappointed faces leave the room, some faces belonging to people similar and dissimilar to his own – young, energetic ones who walked into the room with an energy almost unmatched by anything else, leaving almost in tears. Older, more emotionally refined people walked into the office with a look of hidden hopefulness, only to leave with a look which seemed like a look they wore all-too-often.

Nothing could ever be heard from the director’s office – the walls were built so thick so nobody outside had any idea what they would be asked. The director in question was the renowned _PJ Liguori_ , who was famous in the acting business for bringing in a more creative light to anything he was in charge of – he deviated from the norm of predictable, and strayed into the areas of mystery and fantasy.

PJ was also a big fan of using new actors in his films, as he said they always bring in a ‘ _new energy_ ’ long-term actors didn’t always have. So actors who were yet to have their first ‘big hit’ were drew to his works and audition opportunities. That was what Chris was here for – he always had hoped to succeed in the acting business, and felt he had the power to do so, if given the opportunity.

_Mr. Kendall!_

The sound of a woman calling his name caught his attention. He stood up, and a short woman wearing what Chris considered to be the biggest heels he had ever seen, had appeared from what seemed like nowhere, and opened the door to PJ’s office.

As Chris walked into the, albeit smaller than he expected, directors room, he was greeted by a rather large wooden glossed desk. The desk held nothing but a single sheet of paper, with what seemed like questions typed in a small font on it, and a single pen. The walls were still the same shade of white, drawings made with brash, bright colours contrasting with the blandness.

Behind the desk sat an unaware PJ. He was in a jet-black suit, top button undone and tie unfastened slightly. This was different to the way Chris wore his suit – black jacket done up, his buttons and tie fastened completely. PJ was looking out of a small window to his side, fingers tapping energetically against the desk. His glasses hid his eyes, bright black rims shining from the sunlight pouring in from the window.

Chris found himself staring – he was like a work of art. He saw the way his shirt hugged his frame tightly, but not enough to look small. He saw the slight smirk adorning his face, that smirk somehow more attractive than anything he’s ever seen. It made Chris rather hot, and he hadn’t even spoken yet. The woman had already left, the soft _click_ of the door closing the signal of her departure. Chris coughed slightly, grabbing PJ’s attention.

PJ looked up and saw Chris. He raised his eyebrow at him, the smirk ever-present. Chris had an energy rather different from the others that had come and gone – sure, he seemed openly worried, and a bit optimistic – but Chris radiated pure _lust._ He could see the way the other man stared openly at him, his eyes moving across his body.

 _Heh,_ PJ thought. _He’s lucky I’m talking it as a compliment._

‘Ah! And you must be our last person! Chris, right?’

Chris jumped slightly at the sound of his name coming from the other man’s mouth.

‘Yeah, that’s me - should I shake your hand?’

 _He’s the last person of the day_ , PJ thinks to himself.

_He’s the last person of the day, and he clearly wants me as well as the role._

_I probably have time to indulge both desires._

PJ stood up from behind his desk, and walked over to Chris. He grasped his hand with a stronger-than-necessary force. PJ saw how Chris’s eyes dilated slightly.

 _Hm,_ he thinks.

_Interesting._

‘I’m always happy to shake hands with someone as _vibrant_ as you, Chris. I read your CV. I liked it.’

Chris went very red, and smiled a small smile. PJ was now aware Chris was not going to make a move anytime soon. He was also aware that Chris would probably not complain if PJ _did_ make a move. PJ had an idea.

Chris felt almost ecstatic that PJ liked his CV. He couldn’t truly focus on this achievement, however, as PJ was staring at him rather intensely. PJ had taken his glasses off, his dilated eyes now visible to Chris. He must’ve been staring a long time, as the next thing he knew he was being pushed back into the wall behind him.

  


  


Chris felt PJ speak, his warm breath against his neck.

‘Chris,’ PJ whispered. It sent shivers down his spine.

‘You seem to have an _interest_ in me. Now, I have a proposition for you. I can show you how you can _really_ get this part, if you catch my drift, or we can go about it the longer, tedious way. _Now,_ what do you want to do?’

Chris felt his stomach drop in surprise of what PJ was suggesting. There was not a cell in his body against the first idea. So he nodded.

As soon as he nodded, PJ grabbed Chris by the arms, lifted them above his head, and kissed him roughly. Their lips collided, Chris held firmly against the wall. Chris leaned into the kiss as much as he could, his mouth opening, which PJ took as an invitation to explore the other man’s mouth with his tongue. This action of dominance made Chris moan quite loudly – the sound of his moan went straight to PJ’s crotch.

PJ pulled away after a while, needing to catch his breath. They stared at each-other for a while, indecisive of what to do next. PJ suddenly shoved his hands into Chris’s trousers, and into his boxers. Chris moaned at the sudden contact.

‘You know what to do. _Work for it’_

PJ started moving his hand slowly across the other man’s shaft, and kissed Chris once again. The joint sensation of PJ’s lips against his own, as well as the feeling of a hand pumping him, made Chris moan into PJ’s mouth. PJ moved away again, and Chris noticed PJ was also stroking himself. The director finds him staring, and squeezes him a little harder, flicking his thumb over the slit. Chris grunts at the heightened pressure.

‘Don’t think we’ll actually get to get you to _work_ for anything today, Chris. But there’s always time for you to take our trousers off- ‘

PJ removes his hand from Chris, which makes Chris buck into the air, feeling the loss of pressure. Chris follows the order, sliding both of their suit trousers on the floor, along with their boxers. As soon as they hit the floor, PJ begins to stroke them again, at a quicker pace, aiming for release. He looks at Chris’s face, which is contorted in pure pleasure at the return of the contact.

‘Moan for me, Chris. I want to see how much you want this.’

Chris let out a guttural moan, followed by a string of words consisting of his name and vague sounds of pleasure. This sparked something in PJ, who came all over his hand, shouting Chris’s name. Chris was still panting, close to the edge. PJ kissed him one more, and groaned in his mouth –

‘I bet you sound so good when you cum because of me, -‘

This remark sent Chris over the edge, who came over PJ’s hand, head thrown back in complete bliss.

After they had both caught their breath, PJ raised an eyebrow at Chris.

‘I liked what you had to say this interview, but I’ll have to bring you back for some more _rigorous_ questioning next week – I like to know if people are willing to _work_ for the role.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This story was written by anonymous, it's not written by me. I don't own any part of it. I only got permission to upload it.

A text from an unknown number and Chris’s curiosity had led him into the familiar waiting room the following week. A sense of ease was with him this time, as he waited alone – no other people were antsy and impatient around him

Chris felt his back dig into the front of the wooden desk. He could feel the heat of PJ radiating onto him as he leant in towards him.

‘You don’t know how angry I’ve been these past few days, Chris.’

‘People just not following orders, day in, day out.’

‘You’ll follow my orders, right?

Chris felt there was no other viable option in this scenario than to nod.

PJ grinned.

‘ _Perfect.’_

Chris whined as he felt the familiar lips pushed against his. He felt himself pushed into the desk even more, the body weight of the other man leaving him no room. The feel of PJ’s groin pushed against his sharply made him whimper, which allowed PJ to use his tongue to explore his mouth. PJ also began to take Chris’s suit jacket off, fingers scrabbling to un-button his freshly-ironed shirt.

It took Chris for PJ to pull away from him suddenly to realise he was free of his shirt and jacket. He did realise, however, that the tie stayed. He went to take it off. PJ pulled his hands away.

‘Keep it on. Need to keep you in line if you decide to _stray off track.’_

A quick yank on the aforementioned tie made the already uncomfortable restriction in his suit trousers become even tighter. He didn’t even know that was possible. He went to take off his trousers. PJ openly smirked at him throughout.

However, PJ grabbed his wrists roughly before he got hold of them. He manhandled him until they were behind the desk. PJ flopped himself down onto the black leather chair, legs wide open and suit creased against his torso. Chris stared openly at the tight material.

‘Now you’re going to learn how to really make it in this business. On the floor.’

He slowly knelt in front of PJ.

‘Now show me what that smart mouth of yours can do, kid.’

Chris shuffled closer towards him, aware of the lustful glare headed towards him.

He gets an idea. Smirking, he grips the suit trouser zipper between his teeth, and slowly pulls it down. Visible relief flashes upon PJ’s face, but not before he gets impatient and swiftly pulls down his own trousers and boxers as Chris is talking too long.

PJ then grabbed Chris by the back of his head and pushed his cock into his mouth forcefully. Lucky for Chris, he didn’t have so much of a gag reflex. PJ’s hands fell to his side, his legs wide open so the other man could get close.

Chris enclosed his mouth fully around his shaft, moaning slightly. He licks a stripe up his cock as he lifted his head away, so he could plunge his head back down, so his throat constricted around the shaft in his mouth.

PJ groaned quite loudly at the increased pressure around him, feeling like a puddle in the large chair.

Chris smirked to himself, and moaned around PJ, the vibrations making the other man grunt as he bucked into the warmth of his throat. Chris tried to keep his head moving up and down, in time with PJ’s thrusts.

As PJ became more flustered and eager, he grabbed a handful of Chris’s hair to keep him still as he thrust relentlessly into his warm mouth. Chris whined at this sudden show of force, enjoying how tightly PJ had a grip on his hair.

Chris used this time to shove a hand down his boxers, but soon after, PJ tugged at his hair again.

‘Ch-Chris, I want you to get off on this alone. Ha-hands by your side.’

Chris whined at the loss of his hand on himself, but smirked around PJ’s shaft at how depraved he looked – PJ had beads of sweat forming on his forehead, and had a fist still locked in Chris’s hair.

PJ’s thrusts into his mouth had begun to speed up, signaling he was about to finish.

‘Chris, yo-you better swallow, ki-kid’

Chris felt a rush of liquid slide down his throat, joined with erratic thrusts into his mouth. Hearing PJ’s loud grunts as he chased his own pleasure made Chris ejaculate into his boxers. His face went red as he bucked into nothingness, moaning around PJ.

PJ finally pulled out as he was panting. His hair stuck to his forehead as sweat had formed across his forehead. Chris’s jaw hurt.

PJ smiled at him.

‘My pretty little actor.’


End file.
